herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dumbo
Dumbo is the titular protagonist of the 1941 Disney film of the same name. Dumbo is a small elephant and the son of Mrs. Jumbo (which makes him the only boy elephant out of all the elephants seen in the movie). Dumbo is most famous for his giant floppy ears. He is usually a silent character (except in comics). Personality Dumbo has the personality of a small kid. He is playful and very fun. He loves being around his mother and hates being alone. When he does come along, his sidekick Timothy comes along and becomes his best friend. Appearances Dumbo In his debut, he is initially named "Jumbo, Jr." by his mother Mrs. Jumbo, and everyone remarks on his cute looks. Dumbo then sneezes, and reveals that his ears are much larger than average. As soon as his big ears are revealed, he is teased by the other female elephants, who call him "Dumbo". Dumbo later takes part in the opening parade for the circus, but trips on his ears, causing everyone to laugh at him. Once everyone comes into the circus, Dumbo's ears are pulled by a boy who wanted to tease him. When his mother tried to protect him, she was believed to be mad, and was captured and imprisoned by the guards. Dumbo was then by himself until he met his soon-to-be best friend Timothy. Dumbo and Timothy became friends. Timothy, having overheard the teasing Dumbo endures, decides to help Dumbo become a circus star. The first attempt ends in failure, as Dumbo once again trips on his ears while attempting to jump to the top of a "Pyramid of Pachyderms." The failure results in the circus making Dumbo into a clown, which depresses Dumbo. To cheer him up, Timothy takes Dumbo to visit his mother, but the visit ends too soon. Later, Dumbo and Timothy accidentally become drunk when they drink water that has been mixed with wine. Both begin hallucinating, seeing Pink Elephants. When they awaken, they somehow end up in a tree. After getting back down to the ground, they meet The Crows who are amused by an elephant being in a tree. Timothy comes to believe that Dumbo flew, amusing the crows. But after Timothy tells them Dumbo's story, they help Dumbo use his ears as wings to fly. At the circus's next stop, Dumbo is able to fly, impressing the crowd and allowing Dumbo to get some payback on those who teased him. Dumbo becomes the greatest star in America, with Timothy as his manager. At the end of the film, it is shown that Dumbo's mother has been released, and the two share their own private coach. The Great Mouse Detective Dumbo made a brief cameo as a bubble blowing toy when Basil, Dawson, and Olivia were investigating a toy shop. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Dumbo appears in the beginning of the film, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, where he flies in front of R.K. Maroon's office, much to Eddie Valiant's shock. Mr. Maroon mentions that he has rented Dumbo from Disney along with half the cast of Fantasia, and the best part of it is that they work for peanuts. He was later seen again during the final scene of the film. Kingdom Hearts Series Dumbo is a summon character who can be called forth by Sora in combat in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. ''Kingdom Hearts Apparently being the sole survivor of the destruction of his world, like several other summon characters, Dumbo's spirit survived in the form of the Watergleam Gem, which Sora discovered while trapped inside Monstro. Upon giving it to the Fairy Godmother in Traverse Town, she restores Dumbo's spirit and Sora learns his summon. After Xehanort's Heartless was defeated and Kingdom Hearts was sealed, Dumbo returned to his world. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Dumbo is another character who is recreated from Sora's memories. He once again acts as a summon, and you can obtain his card after you complete the Monstro floor. Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Dumbo acts the same as in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, but is one of only two summons that makes Sora leave the battlefield; the other is Cloud. Gallery Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2263.jpg|Dumbo crying because his mother was jailed Dumbo-Wallpaper-disney-6496414-1024-768.jpg|Dumbo and Timothy Q. Mouse. Category:Proboscidea Category:Animal Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Victims Category:Pure of heart Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:The Hero Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Monster Slayers Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Nephews Category:Nephew of a Villain